Frostbite Love
by kawaii-queen666
Summary: Lucy is booted off Team Natsu, Gray doesn't agree with the team and stays by Lucy's side. The two of them start their own team and their own relationship. On a mission to help Team Natsu out, Gray gets captured and injected with a weird poison. This causes Gray to become violent and at war with himself, but with Lucy by his side they are sure to win this battle. Graylu Lemon!
1. Into

Chapter One

**Hey my little ducklings, I have this urge to write a Graylu fanfic so here it is ;)**

**This story takes place after the Oración Seis arc (The arc that deals with Nirvana and all that good stuff) and were Gemini took shape as Gray saying Gray was slightly interested in our very own Lucy-chan**

**Also the story will be taking place shortly after the Edolas arc when Lisanna comes back – Our adorable little sister that beats death.**

Lucy's POV –

I wake up to the sun shining into my bedroom, my bed feels empty. Natsu has been catching up with Lisanna ever since we returned from Edolas. I am truly happy that she is back; I just miss Natsu a bit.

I sigh as the sun defeats me and I get up, I get dressed in a crop top and shorts. Time to go out; walking down the street the sun was warm. Today would get humid really quick; today would be a nice day to take a break.

_Maybe Levy-chan would like to hang out. Shoot maybe the whole team would want to take a day off and go do something fun for a change. _

I walk on the ledge by the river towards the guild; of course the men in the boats always warn me that this is dangerous. I just laugh to myself; those guys are always so kind.

Walking in the guild Natsu and Gray are arguing again, I just avoid the flying tables and chairs and finally meet the girls at our table and sit down with them.

"Oi, Lucy!" Levy-chan greeted me with a hug and we sat down next to each other.

"It's already so hot and it's only 9 in the morning" I groaned

"The temperature has risen significantly this morning." Juvia added

Erza was munching on her cake of course and Lisanna just joined us at the table.

"Hey guys!" She said with a big grin

"Lisanna, great you're here! We should all go out to the beach today and have some fun. We have been working hard enough to earn a free day. What do you guys think?" I ask the girls sitting with me.

"That sounds like a great idea! Should we invite the boys as well?" Levy asked us

"I don't see why not"— I was cut off by a couple of chairs flying over us "They don't HAVE to come with though!" We all laugh.

Gray and Natsu finally settle their argument and head towards us.

"If they come along they better behave." Erza makes sure to say it loud enough so they get their first and final warning.

"Go with you guys where?" Natsu asks

"All the girls and I are going to the beach. We are still trying to figure out if it is safe to bring you guys along. "Lisanna says. Natsu slightly blushes at the comment and looks at me to see if she was kidding or not.

"Do you guys want to come along?" I laugh asking them looking towards Gray.

"Aye! Sounds like fun!" Natsu says and Gray looks towards me and nods.

I smile "Okay, well Levy and I are going to get a quick breakfast and then go get our stuff, do we want to meet here in an hour?" I ask looking at the girls.

We all agree and part our ways, Levy and I go to the bar and order a fast breakfast and then walks out of the guild.

"So Lu-chan, how are you doing? I know Natsu has been spending a lot of time with Lisanna, are you okay with that?" Levy looks at me

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? She has been 'dead' for a long time. They deserve their time to catch up together." I giggle

"Sure, but don't you have feelings for Natsu? If it was Gajeel I would be pissed!" Levy says as we walk into my apartment and I pack my bags with my favorite bikini and the necessities for going to the beach.

"I don't really know… I guess I've never really thought about it. I'll have to get back to you about that!" I smile as I pack up and we head to Levy's place.

Entering her place to see nothing but books I make my way to her bathroom and change into my black bikini. Then I have a long white short sleeved sheer jacket. I walk out and Levy is in her small blue swimsuit. Wearing a big shirt over it, once she is packed we walk out and get to the guild just in time.

"Bout time you girls made it" Erza said getting up and we were off to the beach.

Getting off the train we walk the rest of the way. Natsu and Lisanna walk ahead of everybody and stick to themselves.

_I guess Levy has a hunch that Natsu and Lisanna might have a thing for each other. But then again they are just talking that doesn't mean anything._

Levy and I walk with Gajeel who decided he had 'nothing better to do' so joined us.

And of course Juvia was following Gray, they were in front of us and Erza, Wendy with Carla and Happy were next to them.

"Damn Gajeel is rubbing off on us, we probably look like loners being all the way in the back." I sigh

"OI, what was that Bunny Girl? DO YOU WANNA GO?" He raises his voice at me. Levy and I know he is just playing around – he looks to Levy for permission.

"Take her down." Levy laughs

Lucky me I could run with my bag without difficulties, Levy and I dashed down the path, we passed everybody confusing them. Gajeel just launched in between everybody's groups with overly exaggerated metal claws. Levy and I just kept running – getting closer to our destination we kicked our flip-flops off and sprinted even faster.

We look back to see Gajeel still coming after us and Gray, Erza and Natsu going after Gajeel thinking he is actually upset.

"LEVY-Chan control your boyfriend!" I yell loud enough for Gajeel to here

"You started this!" Not denying my last comment

We just smile and make a turn on to a small path that only we knew about so far – we found this spot that was great for cliff jumping.

"Gajeel calm down!" Erza yells

Levy and I stop at our favorite tree and throw our stuff down and strip off our over shirts and then jog to the cliff and turn to Gajeel, behind him the others were in a battle positions and then Levy and I jump off the cliff hand in hand.

"LEVY! LUCY!" They yell and look down at us.

We hit the water and swim back up.

"Hurry up you guys! The water feels great!" I yell up at them.

Soon everybody is in the water Gajeel is helping Levy stay above water as an excuse to be near her. Natsu and Lisanna and the others are across from us.

"That was reckless!" Erza said to us.

"Oh come on, we are here to have fun that is just what we were doing." I say to her and look to Levy "Race you to the rock" I wink and then she nods and kicks off of Gajeel getting a head start.

She knew what was going on – ever since she mentioned Lisanna and Natsu being close it just seems like more drama that I want to steer clear from.

We make it to the rock leaving the others behind who begin to play around and swim to the shore.

"So what's up?" Levy says as we sit on our rock that is surrounded by water and some other smaller rocks, it gives us shade and faces us away from the shore. It looks like it's just us and the ocean, it's beautiful. And underneath there is a cave that Levy and I used our magic to clean it up a bit so we could actually hang out in there when we want to.

"I just want to avoid drama, after what you said this morning." I look at her.

"So you do like him?" Levy frowned knowing how the situation looked and didn't want her best friend to have a broken heart.

"I don't even know. Aghh why me Levy. I never felt like I did really but why am I so bothered about it now."

"It's only normal, even if you don't like him you were his best friend and then she just comes in without any warning. It'll pass." Levy smiled.

"Now, do you want to go join them?" She says standing up.

"Of course!" I get up and jump in the water with her. We almost land on Gajeel and Gray when we jump out, they moved just in time.

"What did we do to deserve an attack like that?" Gray laughs as he swims closer to me.

I just smile and swim to him as well, I just felt like being closer to him. Our legs almost touch when Gajeel and Levy swam off saying something about giving the two of us space. I just laugh of those two, Gray is looking at me and I slightly kick him away; he grabs my legs and pulls me to him and hold my waist so I'm against him.

"Oooohh Juvia is going to kill me! Is that what you want?" I say slightly laughing, slightly blushing. Slightly is an understatement.

"She is currently babysitting Wendy and going to get some ice cones at the stores near the shore." Not letting go of me he moves towards the rock and leans against it.

"More like Wendy is babysitting Juvia" I smirk

"Very true" he laughs refusing to let go of me.

I try to lean back away from him but he doesn't let go. "Do you need something?" I ask gesturing to his embrace.

Gray chuckles and let's go "Just what's you get when you tried to kick me away"

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing" He smirks

I raise an eyebrow "I'm waiting until dark of course" I smile.

"Of course you are" He laughs


	2. Still an Intro

Chapter 2 –

**OKAYY Chapter Two! Here it is!**

Lucy POV

"Of course you are." Gray laughed

"Well are you ready?" I ask without waiting for his answer I grab his hand and swim to shore where the others are. When we get there Erza, Juvia and Wendy are all out on shore looking at all the little shops. Gajeel and Levy are sitting in the water talking while Natsu and Lisanna are playing tag with just the two of them… I think at least. Natsu accidentally backed up into Gray and I almost knocking me down. Before Natsu could even make contact with me Gray put his hands on my waist and picks me up to move me out of the way.

Gray and I both end up getting knocked down, Gray catches me before I land on the rocky surface and moves me into his lap.

"What the hell, Natsu?!" Gray put me down gently and get up in Natsu's face. "Watch what you're doing."

"You watch yourself, Ice princess!" Natsu shouts

"You could've hurt Lucy!" Gray says turning to show him the sharp rock in the water that she almost fell on. Gray turns and moves toward me putting a hand on my back and leading me away from the now dumbfounded Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Gray turns to face me.

"Gray I'm fine it was just an accident." I give him a warm smile

"Really, come on we are here to have fun." I grab his hand and tug it back towards the group.

We go hang out with Levy and Gajeel until it gets dark.

Around 7 Juvia and Wendy went home because they were both tired and got pretty good sunburns.

When it got dark the boys started a bone fire and Levy and I got the music, it's safe to say Levy and I may have had a few shots when the sun went down.

Everybody went to go get stuff for dinner so it was just Levy and I, drunk.

Levy and I got music on and decided to have some fun, Levy and I started dancing completely aware who for.

Levy and I danced to have fun but it came off more sexual than we meant. Oops.

Natsu Gray and Erza were the first to see the state we were in; they stopped dead in their tracks.

Levy and I had our hair down and messy. (Get Low – Lil Jon was playing)

Levy and I had our backs away from each other and were getting down, shaking our hips against each other.

Gray's POV

I watch Lucy dance against Levy, her eyes are shining and they are locked on me. My breath got caught in my throat. Thank God Juvia isn't here or she would take this from him in a spilt second.

Ever since Lisanna came back Natsu dropped Lucy, which gave me time finally to be with Lucy. I've loved that Celestial mage from the first day she same to the guild. She was so kind and made the room feel lighter when eve she was there.

I watched her every movement, wanting to be in Levy's spot right now. I laugh and walk towards them before getting to close I signal Gajeel to take care of Levy.

I go take Lucy's hand and hold her still staring into her eye's trying to figure out what to say. She beats me to it.

"Oh come on Gray, you were so forward this morning. Don't tell me you're not interested too" Lucy offers me a sexy smirks and leans closer.

I hear Erza and Natsu about ready to interfere; I have to admit I really am curious but I want to go about this the right way. I can't screw this up or take advantage of her when she's drunk like this.

_God why does she have to smell so good; _I feel myself getting hard. Luckily Lucy is in everyone's way so they can't see, but Lucy can see how my body is responding to her.

She steps even closer, her mouth by my ear. Her hot breath turns me on even more sadly they aren't alone and she isn't sober otherwise I would take her then and there.

"Oh Gray" She moans my name into my ear. I'm steaming; I pull away from her a little and see she is just playing around. She is giving me a seductive yet playful grin; I look over to see that Levy and Gajeel are sitting with the others who are trying to go on with things normally. Levy is obviously not as drunk as Lucy.

Either that or she just doesn't get as excited as Lucy.

Lucy looks at the team and then back to Gray giving him an evil smile.

Lucy pulls him out of sight and behind a huge rock on the shore giving us all the privacy we would need.

"Lucy you need to sober up and calm down. This isn't you Lucy." I say putting my hands up and talk to her.

She smiles up at me. "Okay fine, if that's what you really want." She pouts and takes a deep breath trying to find her self-control.

**OKAY My little ducklings – I know this was a weird chapter but I just wanted to show that both Gray and Lucy have feelings for each other but are having a hard time finding the right words for it. The next chapters will be better I promise this one was just a little extra chapter to show the pairings. **


	3. Voted Out?

Chapter 3 – Where it all really begins

**Okay now onto the chapters that are actually starting the story and introducing the conflict and all that good stuff!**

Lucy's POV

I wake up in my bed smelling like sea salt. I barely remember last night, oh well I guess I'll just have to live with that.

I get up when Happy and Natsu jump in through the window.

"Natsu!" I exclaim surprised of his appearance. He doesn't look like he bears good news.

"Hi, Lucy. I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Uhh, yeah of course. Is everything okay?" I ask as he sits down on the chair at my desk and I am on my bed still.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to take a break from Team Natsu. Lisanna asked if she could join the team and she wanted it to be like old times with just Erza and Gray. I know I am an asshole for asking this of you but its Lisanna. I can't say no to her…"

Tears form up in my eyes. _Was I really being booted off of Team Natsu? The worst part is that he is trying to sugar coat it._

"Natsu, stop sugar coating it. The team voted me off?" I ask firmly, not letting my tears flow.

"It's not that we don't want you, Luce. It's Lisanna and I as kids always wanted to be S-Class mages and we want to work our way up to that."

"And I would slow you down?" I spit out, Natsu doesn't answer.

"Just go, I am no longer part of Team Natsu so why are you still here?" I am not sad I am furious.

The people I loved the most, just betray me like this?

"Lu—Natsu tries to speak but I cut him off.

"Enough Natsu! Go! Go become an S-Class mage. Go be with Lisanna. I love you both, but you guys just lost my trust and respect." I say and get up to go get ready for the day. I hear Natsu leave – I'm surprised that Happy kept quiet the whole time.

Why wasn't I sad? It's weird to me, I've felt down the past few weeks when Natsu stopped seeing me every day and hanging out with me. Was this the real aftermath? Anger?

I remember something Edolas Lucy told me _"You can trust your family and guild but be prepared for anything that has the power to break down your heart. Even if it is by the ones you love."_

I didn't want to believe it but I guess she was right.

Instead of going to the guild I went shopping, I felt like changing my whole wardrobe. At the end of the day I was at home making dinner, when Levy knocked on the door.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?!" Levy asked with a worried look on her face.

I feel a few tears fall down my face "I don't know, Levy! I feel so angry! And I don't know what to do."

"Oh Lucy it'll work out. Trust me."

We eat dinner and just talk about anything and everything soon she has to leave because she has a job that she has to get up early for. And I am left alone.

I get up early and take Levy to the train and wish her luck.

Instead of going back home I go to the guild, for once it's actually peaceful and quiet. Maybe it has to do with something about it being 4 in the morning!

"Bunny girl, you okay?" Gajeel comes up to me.

"Oh, hey. Yeah I'm okay." I give a fake smile which he sees right through.

"Sure." He laughs. "Don't worry about them, Natsu just isn't thinking and they are going to soon realize they can't function like the team they really are without you."

"Thanks Gajeel but they'll probably do better without me." I laugh at his attempts to cheer me up

"Do you want to go on a job then? Just to get out and do something to get your mind off of them." Gajeel asks knowing Levy won't be back for another 3 days and he has nothing else to do.

"That would be nice" I smile and we get up to go to the request board.

Finally finding a good job that will pay extremely well and only take 2 days, we tell Mira – who gives the two of us a funny look – and then we are off.

"So how are things coming along with you and Levy?" I ask as the train begins to move.

"That's between me and the Shrimp." He smiles and looks out the window.

Gray's POV

Getting up I go to the guild first thing in the morning. _I wonder if we will go on a job today._

Opening the doors I see Team Natsu but with one very important member missing; they're quieter than usual. I make my way over there and take a seat.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Gray asks there isn't much of an answer from them so he decides to speak first again.

"Is Lucy still not here? It's already 10 in the morning!" I look over to the clock and then notice a change in Natsu. He squirmed in his seat a little and looked down at the table; which was extremely odd. Natsu wasn't the type to be shy, something was going on.

"What did you do now?" I ask annoyed that Natsu was avoiding all the questions.

"We decided that Lucy wasn't the right fit for Team Natsu and Lisanna has now joined and Lucy has temporarily been set to the side so we can focus on helping Lisanna regain all of her powers." Erza said formally and without making eye contact.

"You fucking did what?" I hit my fist on the table. "When did we ever talk about this?"

"We decided it last night at the bone fire; you were a bit distracted at the time." Erza once again answered for Natsu.

"Enough, I want to hear from Natsu!" I yell above Erza, Natsu finally looks up.

"It's exactly what Erza said, Lucy isn't on the team. Lisanna is taking her place for now, we will be even stronger and work our way up to S-Class mages." Natsu says with no emotion in his voice.

Instead of picking a fight with Natsu I decide to take this at a different approach.

"Fine, then I quit too." I say and get up and walk away to the bar "Mira, do you know where Lucy is?"

Mira looks up at me and answers "She went on a job with Gajeel not to long ago, they'll be back in a few days."

_I don't blame Lucy for leaving on a job, but I am a bit surprised it was with Gajeel. Levy must've really softened him up. _

"Thanks." I say and walk out.

_I'll come back to the guild when I know Lucy will be there. But now I don't really know what to do… _

Three days have passed and I know Lucy should be at the guild today.

I hope she doesn't hate me. She probably thinks I voted her off too. Soon I reach the guild – Team Natsu is there and so is Gajeel but Lucy isn't, she must be taking her time with getting up.

I go up to Gajeel; he has been with Lucy the past few days so he should know how she's doing.

"Gajeel. Is Lucy okay?" I ask him without the happy greeting I get right to business.

"Bunny Girl is fine, why would you care though?" He spat out

"I didn't know about her getting kicked off until the day you guys left for the mission. I'm not on Team Natsu anymore." I tell him.

Right on time Levy and Lucy walk in the guild. Lucy was wearing black shorts and a dark purple tank top. They made their way over to us, Lucy only making eye contact with me once.

"Shrimp, how did your job go?" Gajeel started the conversation. Blocking Gajeel and Levy out, I just focused on Lucy; she seemed hurt and afraid to look at me. Which I understand, she still thinks I booted her off the team like everyone else. I had to talk to her.

"Lucy." I say in a low voice, she is hesitant to face me but after a couple of seconds she turns to me.

"Gray?" She responds with a harsh tone.

I just grab her wrist and guide her outside of the guild.

"Gray what are you doing?" Lucy asks angrily

"Trying to tell you that this whole thing about booting you out of the team – I wasn't part of that. I found out the day you left on that job with Gajeel, I quit the team." I say holding both of her wrists so she'll face me while I talk.

"Why would you do that? Gray that's your team!" She obviously is worried about all of the wrong things, I just mentally laugh at how kind hearted she is.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Lucy."

"You shouldn't be so stupid, Gray! These are your childhood friends. You can't just leave them because of me! I don't want that."

"Lucy I may have known them longer but that doesn't mean anything. I'm not leaving you."

"You're stubborn"

I just laugh and let go of her wrists.

**ANND scene! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **

**I'm already working on the next chapter! It should be funnnn!**


	4. Dynamic Duo

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

A few weeks have passed and Gray and I have been taking jobs and slowly improving. With only two mages it takes a lot more work to get jobs done but I have a lot of fun. Gray and I have become really close; we have been working on more jobs than Team Natsu. Which I think is kind of weird but oh well I enjoy being with Gray and working together.

Gray usually comes to my apartment every morning now and we go to the guild together to look for more jobs, but today took a different turn.

"Oi, Luce! Do you want to go to the beach with Gajeel and Levy again? They were talking to me yesterday about wanting to take a day off." Gray asks me when I walk out of the bathroom after getting ready for the day to begin.

"Sure that sounds like a lot of fun, and we've been working hard enough that we both have enough money to last us months!" I smile and sit down on the couch next to him putting on my tennis shoes.

When I look up at him he is already staring at me. "What?" I laugh and work on tying the other shoe.

"Nothing! They said they wanted to go around 2 in the afternoon so we have time to kill. What would you like to do while we wait?"

"We can just go to the guild; it's a beautiful day we could sit in the courtyard in the back!" I smile and get up.

"Okay, you ready?" Gray asks getting up and standing close to me.

I nod and we walk out; now like I said Gray and I are getting close. By that I mean I'm starting to have feelings for him. I always have butterflies in my stomach and I feel light when I'm close to him.

Going on missions with him I feel stronger, we work together better than we ever could have while being on Team Natsu. I feel safe around him.

I walk on the ledge by the river as always when Gray takes my hand in his, which almost causes me to lose my balance. He is always doing little things like that, it drives me crazy.

I don't know if he feels the same way I do, but he always seems to know what to do to drive me up the wall.

We finally make it to the guild and I hop off the ledge still holding his hand.

We walk in together still holding hands like it is nothing – which it feels so natural. When everybody turns their attention to it though is when we let go.

Team Natsu is by the bar, they also saw. They look too tired to make a comment.

Gray notices that I am over thinking about our old team and puts a hand on my back to lead me outside to the courtyard.

Cana and Mira are at the bar outside.

"So you two seem to be comfortable. When are you just going to get over yourself and ask her out?" Cana asks Gray. We both blush up a storm.

"Cana! Going around and saying things like that. Sheesh let the two go at their own pace." Mira comments.

"You're no better, Mira!" Gray says with a bit of a laugh at the end.

We both order than take our drinks to a table away from those two. Erza and Lisanna and Natsu join Mira and Cana at the bar.

_They just had to follow? I want to enjoy my day off with Gray, yet they keep staring at us. Especially Natsu, what is up with them?_

I sigh.

"You okay?" Gray asks me smiling and not paying attention to them at the bar. I nod and look at him.

"Do you want to go to the beach early and meet the two there?" I ask Gray on a whim.

I don't want to be distracted on my day off with Gray; he smiles and nods.

"I'll go tell Gajeel and Levy, wait for me" he winks at me before getting up. Leaving me to blush alone. I smile to myself and look down at my hands.

"You and Ice Princess seem to be getting comfortable." I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up to see Natsu, he smelled like alcohol.

"Are we not supposed to be? We are part of this guild just as much as you are." I snarl back at him.

"That's not what I meant"

"Oh by the way, how is S-Class working out? You seem pretty relaxed, did you make it already?"

"A lot closer than you'll ever be!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." After I made that statement Natsu was quiet, then Gray came to the rescue.

"Is there a problem, Natsu?" Gray came and stood next to me giving Natsu a death glare.

"Not at all ice maker." Natsu was boiling, why was he so mad? Natsu turned and walked quickly to the bar and slammed his hands down.

"Ready?" Gray looks down and holds a hand out for me.

After going to my place and getting changed and packed we were off to the beach. Gray and I talked about all our favorite adventures together so far, and what kind of mission we wanted to look for next. Soon we are at the cliff, instead of jumping we sit at the edge and soak in the sun.

I lie back with my arms above my head and close my eyes. Everything is so peaceful now.

I don't know why but looking back I was never this relaxed like I am now. Apparently so relaxed that I actually fall asleep.

Waking up to see Gray lying down next to me, but he is awake and smiling.

"You must be pretty worn out. You almost slept for a whole hour." He says without moving.

"Gray, why would you let me sleep that long!" I jolt up

He chuckles "Obviously you were tired; I wanted you to get rest."

His laugh made me hot, why I don't know. It just sounded so warm and sexy.

Later that night ~~

Levy and Lucy are waiting for the boys to get back with dinner and they are sitting by the warm bonfire.

"So you and Gray?" Levy wiggles her eyebrows at me

"I'm not going to deny it. Ah, Levy what do I do?" I ask in frustration

"Make it happen." She simply answers, before I can ask what she means the boys come back.

"Oh, goody! Lucy-chan and I were just talking. Let's play truth or dare!" Levy says when they are settled down and we are munching on our dinner.

"Alright!" Gray agrees to the game. _What is she planning?_

"I'll start, Lucy truth or dare?" Levy asks me immediately

"Uh.. Truth."

"Is it true you like working with just Gray better than the whole Team Natsu?"

"Yes. We work better together and don't have to fight within the team to make a decision." I plainly answer.

They all just look at me. Gray looks a little flattered. _What? It's not like I confessed or anything._

"Okay Gajeel, truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare, Bunny Girl!" He laughs huskily

"Oh easy! Go streaking down that road." I smile and point away from the shore.

Levy and Gray snicker; Levy didn't really mind. Since those two were already dating 'secretly' and I knew all the mushy details. Gajeel pampers her and she doesn't get jealous.

When he comes back after his dare he looks at Levy and chuckles.

"Gray."

"Dare!" Gray says not knowing what he is getting himself into.

"Take Lucy behind that rock and make out with her and I'm talking steamy action."

"What is this middle school?" He looks at Gajeel surprised.

"Just go do it pretty boy."

Meanwhile, I can't breathe. My heart is pounding in my chest and I may throw up from all the butterflies.

Gray grabs my hand and walks me over behind the rock. Once there before I can protest I am pushed up against the rock and have Gray's lips slammed on mine.

Slammed is too aggressive of a word, I know Gajeel said steamy action but this was passion.

Gray kissed me as if he wanted to. Like he had planned out how fast pace it would be and exactly how to hold her. Because he was doing everything perfect. I run my hands through his dark hair and moan into his mouth. I feel him smile a bit against my lips. He waits for permission to deepen the kiss, finally when he gets it,, he lifts me up and wraps my thighs around his waist.

Rubbing his cool hands against my extremely hot skin, he felt perfect.

"Okay you two, times up" we hear Gajeel call out to us.

But come on did he actually think we would listen, besides him and Levy probably are having their own couples moment.

After a long and amazing kiss with Gray he pulls away and lets me down.

"If I didn't have those feelings I wouldn't have done it." He whispered before guiding me back to the fire.

I am dazed the rest of the night. I remember finishing dinner, going home and now Gray is waking me to my apartment. Once in the room I claim as mine Gray is about to leave.

"Wait Gray, do you want to stay tonight?" I ask shyly.

He gives me his sexy smile and comes toward me.


	5. A New Love - Another Danger

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

Gray came toward me with a sexy smile on his face; making my heart flutter.

"Gray… What you said tonight, after the kiss…" I didn't know where I was going with that but Gray did.

"It was exactly what you think, Luce." He said coming closer to me and putting a hand on my cheek.

"Okay, well what do you think I'm thinking? Because what if we are thinking different things and –"

I got cut off when I look into Gray's eyes, there was something different but I didn't want to make a wrong move to test it out.

"Lucy Heartfilia, can you not see that I love you?" Gray whispers.

_Huh? Woah woah woah woah! Take a step back! He loves me?! But I always thought Juvia and he had a thing for each other… Or at least I know Juvia does. _

_But what if this ruins our team and friendship?  
>What if Juvia kills me?<br>What if something bad happens? Urggg Why am I fighting myself when I should be saying something. _

_What do I say?  
><em> 

"Gray… What about our team? I don't want to ruin our friendship." That is all I could say?

"Lucy I'm not forcing you into a relationship; I'm just telling you how I feel." He smiles down at me

_Fuck it!_

I get on my tiptoes and kiss me. He responds instantly putting one hand on my lower back to pull my closer. I move my hands to the back of his neck and play with his dark hair.

He slides he tongue over my lips slightly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Without any thought I open my mouth and my mind goes fuzzy. His tongue fights mine for dominance, which I give to him.

He moves his hand up and down my body – usually I would think that hiss cold touch would bother me. But it felt so good, like coming home from a long job and being out in the hot sun all day and you just want to take a cold shower.

His icy kiss wasn't any different, it felt so good. He felt perfect wherever he touched me.

We were standing so to recreate the kiss at the beach he pushes me against the wall, not hard but to where he can be closer to me and explore at the same time.

Which I loved, I started to move my hands memorizing his amazingly toned body.

He started to kiss down to my neck; I tilted my head to give him better access. He started to nibble on the sensitive spots causing me to moan out loud. I can feel him smirk and he keeps working at my neck, he starts to go further down when there is a knock on the door.

He just groans and moves to free me. I just laugh at him at give him another quick kiss before going to get the door.

"Levy? Whats wrong?" The bluenette is with Gajeel and they are out of breath.

"Gramps needs us at the guild now, let's go." Gajeel answers for her.

Gray is already locking the door to my apartment and we run to the guild.

"What's happening?" Gray tries to get answers from them before we get there.

"Master will explain we just need to hurry. We have a job." Levy yells as she runs

Soon we make it there Gray and I look at each other and move towards Gramps office.

"Good you guys are here." He says when we enter the room.

"Team Natsu needs back up and you four are our best bet. Lisanna and Wendy have been captured and Erza and Natsu can't hold out for much longer. I'm sending you guys there now, you'll be teleported there so go get your supplies and be back here immediately."

That wasn't much to go off of but we all part ways getting everything we can think of for our mission.

I change into black leather leggings, with high black boots and a dark purple crop top. I get my keys and whip and then I am off and back at the guild in minutes.

Once we are all there Gramps teleports us with the only warning of "Hold your breath."

Gray holds me while we are teleported to an unknown location. Once we can see we are notice we are in an abandon city. We hear yelling and explosions to our right and decide to head that way.

"Erza!" I yell

She just got a good hit from her opponent and Gajeel sends his iron fist flying.

Once we get close enough we see Natsu out of magic near Erza and our mission. There are two mages one I recognize. Sting, but why would he be here?

"You two get them out of here, we'll hold them off." Gray yells going to help Gajeel.

Levy helps Erza up which leaves Natsu to me… Of course.

Oh well this is just a mission, just get it over and done with.

I kneel next to Natsu. When I try to help him up he pushes me away.  
>"Natsu! Stop being a stubborn asshole and let me help. That is my mission. Get over yourself!"<p>

Before he can answer I hear Gray yell to me "Lucy, look out!"

I swing around and Sting is right there, he grabs me and jumps up to his exceed.

"LUCY"

Without even having to call him Loke appears and blasts Sting sending me flying in the opposite direction of Sting.

I'm falling fast.

Opening my eyes I see Natsu and Gray trying to catch me. Usually Natsu was always the one to catch me whenever I fell, but now it was Gray.

He caught me in his arms and fell on his back; we slid and hit a tree. He held my head close to his chest before letting go. He sat up with me in his lap; I looked over to Natsu who was looking at us with a weird look. Gajeel and Levy come back to the scene of the crime, Loke still fighting off Sting. Levy and Gajeel had soon found Wendy and Lisanna while we distracted Sting and Rouge; Natsu being the stubborn one that he is didn't want to back down the fight.

He once again was on the ground and about to get another massive blow from the other two opponents, but Gray stepped in to take it for him.

"GRAY!" I yell and try to run to him but there is a flash of light and we are all blown back.

Once the white light is gone, I look up to see Gray is gone, Natsu is knocked out cold and Sting and Rouge are nowhere to be found.

I run over to where Gray had been and look around frantically for him.

I hear Natsu groan.

"Where is he?! This is your entire fault! You should've stuck to the plan, now my Gray is gone!" I scream in Natsu's face as he is waking up.

"Your Gray?"

"THAT IS ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE ANYMORE!" I yell "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

I am screaming at my old team while crying my eyes out.

Finally being able to breathe I hear Lisanna try to comfort me. I glare up at the team when I get up off of the ground.

"Lucy, Gray is strong. It'll be okay" Lisanna – "We'll find him, that's a promise." Erza – "Give Ice Princess some credit, he can take care of himself." Natsu

Gajeel, Levy and Wendy are just standing back.

"You're damn right we are going to find him. And when we do you are going to walk away from the fight! You got that Natsu!" Tears still running down my cheeks I growl at them.

I give Natsu the death look and he begins sniffing the air, getting Gray's scent and leading the way.

We are just walking; Levy comes up to me and puts an arm around my waist giving me a side hug and a sweet smile.

"The scent is getting stronger, get ready for a fight." Natsu says plainly, obviously hurt by my words earlier.

I hold my tongue and keep walking.

Soon we come to a cave, being cautious.

"I can't pick up any other scents, it's just Gray." Natsu says finally looking at me – there is a certain kind of sadness in his eyes.

I feel lighter at his words and run to him. My Gray.

Getting there he is lying on the ground and there are empty needles near him. His arm is bruised already from fighting them off trying to not get injected. But it looks like they succeeded…

"Gray!" I run to him, cupping his face and checking to see how bad his injuries are.

Gajeel walks past Team Natsu and helps me get Gray out of there.

The way home I stayed by Grays side the entire time. He still wasn't awake by the time we got home. Gajeel helped take him to my apartment – at first he and Levy didn't want to leave me alone with him. Not yet knowing what they injected him with. But eventually Levy decided that it would be okay and went to go test the fragments and residue from the needles.

Gray was lying on my bed and the sun was beginning to set, rays of light made the room look orange. Gray started to mumble, I had just gotten out of the shower and was in a silk night dress. When I walked back into the room Gray was thrashing out at the air above him, before I got to him he calmed down himself.

"Gray?" I was kneeling by the bed and holding his hand as his bare chest heaved. He looked at me when he calmed down a bit more. "Lucy! You're safe!" He said as he turned and pulled me on the bed to hold me in a hug.

We embraced each other for a while before letting go. The sun was gone by the time we let go of one another.

I get up to turn on the lights; I turn around and ask Gray if he is hungry. His stomach answers for him by growling.

"Okay, I'll make us dinner. You can stay here and rest." I lean down and kiss him, which he returns happily.

After eating dinner with Gray in bed with a few shared kisses, he showers and joins me in bed. His body still damp and cool. He is only wearing his boxers.

He wraps his arms around me and our legs tangle together. His cool skin feels so refreshing against mine.

We fall asleep like that, peaceful, in love and happy.

Little did I know that this was all about to change.

**What will happen next?! Ahh I am enjoying writing this fanfic! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I am. Well goodnight and Merry Christmas my little turtle ducklings. **

**I will update very soon! 3**


End file.
